warcraftfandomcom_sv-20200215-history
Mall:Infobox/doc
Denna mall är tänkt som en meta-mall, det vill säga en mall som används när man bygger nya mallar. Den är inte avsedd att användas direkt i en artikel. Se Hjälp:Inforuta för mera information om hur du bygger infoboxes i allmänhet. Användning Användningen liknar , men med en uppdelning. Varje rad på infoboxen kan antingen vara en "header", eller så kan den ha en etikett/data par, eller så kan det bara vara en datacell. Dessa är ömsesidigt uteslutande ställningar, så om du definierar en rad att vara både en rubrik/header och en etikett/data par, så kommer etiketten/data paret att bli överskrivna. Observera att om du vill infoga en bild någon annanstans än toppen av infoboxen, eller infoga annat "fritt" data, använd en rad med bara ett "data" fält för såna saker. Parametrar Visa/diskutera/redigera länkar ;namn : Mallens sidonamn som "visa/diskutera/redigera" länkar ska peka till. Du kan använda . Om parametern utelämnar visa/diskutera/redigera, kommer länkarna inte att visas. Rubrik Det finns två olika sätt att sätta en rubrik på en inforuta. En innehåller en rubrik inne i inforutans gräns, medan den andra sätts på toppen av en bild. Du kan använda båda två på samma gång, eller bara den ena, eller ingen av dem (men detta är inte rekommenderat). ;title : Text att sätta i rubriken över toppen av tabellen. ;above : Text att sätta i den översta cellen i tabellen. Valfritt innehåll ; image : En bild som ska visas högst upp i mallen. Använd full bildsyntax, till exempel 200px. Bilden är centrerad som standard. ;caption : Text att sätta under bilden. ;header(n) : Text att sätta som rubrik i en rad. ;label(n): Text att sätta som etikett i en rad. ;data(n): Text att visa som data i en rad. ;below: Text att sätta på botten av en cell. Den nedersta cellen är avsedd för fotnoter, se-även, och andra sådana uppgifter. Valfritt CSS styling ;bodystyle : Gäller informationsrutans tabeller som helhet. ;titlestyle : Gäller endast titelns bildtext. Att lägga till en bakgrundsfärg är oftast olämpligt eftersom texten är "utanför" informationsrutan. ;abovestyle : Gäller endast den "övre" (above) cellen vid toppen. Standardinställningens stil är font-size:large; eftersom den här cellen ofta används som rubrik, om du vill använda den övre cellen i regelbunden storlek, inkludera "font-size:medium;". ;imagestyle : Gäller cellen där en bild finns i. This includes the text of the image caption, but you should set text properties with captionstyle instead of imagestyle in case the caption is moved out of this cell in the future. ;captionstyle : Applies to the text of the image caption. ;headerstyle : Applies to all header cells ;labelstyle : Applies to all label cells ;datastyle : Applies to all data cells ;belowstyle : Applies only to the below cell Microformats ;bodyclass: This parameter is inserted into the "class" attribute for the infobox as a whole ;imageclass: This parameter is inserted into the "class" attribute for the image ;class(n): This parameter is inserted into the "class" attribute for the data cell of the specified row. If there's no data cell it has no effect. ;titleclass: This parameter is inserted into the "class" attribute for the infobox's title caption. ;aboveclass: This parameter is inserted into the "class" attribute for the infobox's above cell. This template supports the addition of microformat information. This is done by adding "class" attributes to various data cells, indicating what kind of information is contained within. To flag an infobox as containing hCard information, for example, add the following parameter: |bodyclass = vcard And for each row containing a data cell that's part of the vcard, add a corresponding class parameter: |class1 = fn |class2 = org |class3 = tel ...and so forth. "above" and "title" can also be given classes, since these are usually used to display the name of the subject of the infobox. See Wikipedia:WikiProject Microformats for more information on adding microformat information to Wikipedia, and microformats.org for more information on microformats in general. Making fields optional A row with a label but no data is not displayed. This allows for the easy creation of optional infobox content rows. To make a row optional use a parameter that defaults to an empty string, like so: |label5 = Population |data5 = } This way if an article doesn't define the population parameter in its infobox the row won't be displayed. For more complex fields with pre-formated contents that would still be present even if the parameter wasn't set, you can wrap it all in an "#if" statement to make the whole thing vanish when the parameter is not used. For instance, the "#if" statement in the following example reads "#if:the parameter mass has been supplied |then display it, followed by 'kg'": |label6 = Mass |data6 = } | } kg}} For more on #if, see here. You can also make headers optional in a similar way. If you want a header to appear only if one or more of the data fields that fall under it are filled, one could use the following pattern as an example of how to do it: |title = Example of an optional header |header1 = } } } |Optional header}} |label2 = Item one |data2 = } |label3 = Item two |data3 = } |label4 = Item three |data4 = } }} header1 will be shown if any of item_one, item_two, or item_three is defined. If none of the three parameters are defined the header won't be shown. The trick to this is that the "if" returns false only if there is nothing whatsoever in the conditional section, so only if all three of item_one, item_two and item_three are undefined will the if statement fail. Examples Notice how when a label is defined without an accompanying data cell the row doesn't appear in the displayed infobox, and when a header is defined on the same row as a data cell the header takes precedence. For this example, bodystyle = width:20em; and labelstyle = width:33%; Full blank syntax Note: The template currently handles up to 30 rows; only 15 are included here since infoboxes larger than that will be relatively rare. Just extend the numbering as needed. The microformat "class" parameters are also omitted as they are not commonly used. |bodystyle = |title = |titlestyle = |above = |abovestyle = |image = |imagestyle = |caption = |captionstyle = |headerstyle = |labelstyle = |datastyle = |header1 = |label1 = |data1 = |header2 = |label2 = |data2 = |header3 = |label3 = |data3 = |header4 = |label4 = |data4 = |header5 = |label5 = |data5 = |header6 = |label6 = |data6 = |header7 = |label7 = |data7 = |header8 = |label8 = |data8 = |header9 = |label9 = |data9 = |header10 = |label10 = |data10 = |header11 = |label11 = |data11 = |header12 = |label12 = |data12 = |header13 = |label13 = |data13 = |header14 = |label14 = |data14 = |header15 = |label15 = |data15 = |belowstyle = |below = }} Category:Infobox templates